dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 312: Do You Take Dexter Morgan?
Do You Take Dexter Morgan? is the last of twelve episodes in Season Three of DEXTER, and the thirty-sixth overall episode in the series. It first aired 14 December 2008 on Showtime. Summary Miguel Prado's corpse lies in the middle of a park as Dexter waxes philosophic about death through a voice-over. The authorities arrive and Dexter and the team begin to process the body which has apparently been made to look like a Skinner killing by Dexter. Dexter and Ramon have a contentious moment, with Prado's brother telling Dexter he will "find out why this happened." A few days later Dexter arrives home with Rita, having apparently been physically pushed out of Prado's funeral by a drunken Ramon. We learn Dexter and Rita's wedding will still take place as planned and that Syl plans to be at the rehearsal. A letter from Rita's mother (who cannot attend) contains the phrase "let's hope the third one's the charm." When Dexter asks about the line Rita says something about the children which Dexter thinks could be a lie. Dexter returns to his apartment to find it had been broken into. Cops are all over the place and an officer tells him a neighbor had seen a man matching the description of Ramon. When they leave Dexter sees that his blood slides have not been disturbed. Though Ramon doesn't meet the criteria for killing, Dexter tells Harry he has "no intention of ignoring him." He grabs what looks to be Wolf's ring and leaves. On his way to Ramon's place Dexter thinks he will use the prospect of Wolf's murder ruining Prado's reputation to get Ramon off his back. Ramon's wife tells Dexter she hasn't seen him since the funeral and has no idea where he might be. Back at the office, Dexter plugs Rita into the database and learns she had been married for six months when she was sixteen, though Rita has only told him of one prior marriage. Angel briefs the department that they are on high-alert to catch the skinner, George King, who was a former torturer for the Nicaraguan military. Angel tells Debra that he has recommended her for detective, pending only the formality of Maria's signature. An excited Debra tells Dexter the news and effectively seals her doom by adding "the Morgans are going to be alright." Maria is upset after hearing a local highway may be named after Prado and tells Dexter she wants to make their findings about him and Wolf's murder public. Dexter talks her down, reminding her that there is no evidence linking Prado to Wolf and that tearing Prado's life apart would only hurt his family and the Cuban community. Debra runs into Anton outside the station. He seems happy to see her and hear the news, saying he has to go almost simultaneously to Debra suggesting they grab coffee. Dexter has not been able to track down Ramon at any of his favorite watering holes. As Dexter picks up Astor and Cody from school we see that a car is following. A furious Angel tells Debra that he has learned she slept with Anton while he was their key witness and feels he must tell Maria. Debra lets slip that she knows Angel met Gianna while looking for hookers. Angel goes to Maria's office and confesses to seeking prostitutes during a "dark time." The information doesn't seem to bother his boss greatly. He tells Maria he has something to add regarding his recommendation of Debra as the scene changes. Still in the car with the kids, Dexter is aware he has a tail. By going though a yellow light Dexter causes the car following to run a red, which results in a mounted camera shooting a picture of the car and it getting into an accident. Dexter turns around and sees that the driver of the car, which he assumes was Ramon, has fled the scene. Just prior to the rehearsal dinner Dexter catches Rita in a lie about how many times she has previously been married but does not call her on it. Ramon arrives and pulls a gun on Dexter but is brought down when Angel and Debra show up from behind him. At the office Debra is sent the photo from the hit-and-run fender bender we know happened behind Dexter. The car was stolen and the image shows it was clearly King behind the wheel. Dexter pays a visit to Ramon in his holding cell. Prado told Ramon when he hired him as a bodyguard that he was worried about Dexter. Ramon tells Dexter that most of his transgressions were the result of cleaning up after Prado's mistakes. The two appear to come to an understanding regarding Prado and their respective issues with their father. Ramon seems pacified and Dexter elects not to tell Ramon about Prado and Wolf. The only bit of evidence found in the stolen car King was driving is a tobacco leaf. This leads Debra and Quinn to a tobacco company listed on one of King's old tax returns, but they strike out after visiting the business. It is the night before Dexter's wedding. Dexter walks out of a clothing store having just been fitted for the suit he will wear when King sneaks from behind and hits him across the face with a blunt object. Debra comes into the office the next morning to find Vince going back over the evidence from King's car. She sees Francis from records has left a giant stack of her father's attractive female C.I.s on her desk as she had requested. Maria asks Debra into her office, ultimately giving her the detective shield after Debra defends her relationship with Anton. Dexter wakes to find himself tied to a slab in the skinner's lair. Thinking he's not afraid, Dexter has an emotional "conversation" with Harry, telling his father that he forgives him. Dexter comes to the realization that he wants to raise the baby with Rita, that he's "never wanted anything so much in my life." Debra arrives at Anton's apartment, telling him she has recused herself from the case and that she wants to be with him. They embrace just as her phone rings. It's Vince, telling her he's learned the tobacco in the car was 12 years old and that the company it was from had moved. As King whistles menacingly, Dexter cuts him off by unceremoniously telling him he killed Freebo and provides details of the murder and disposal. Dexter says they are alike, telling King he must know there is no Freebo or money and that he is simply a killer. Dexter says Prado used King to get back at him, at which point King walks away to get his knives. Dexter rocks the table back and forth until it falls over. This crushes Dexter hand but allows him to get out of the ropes. The two fight, with Dexter getting the better of King just as police sirens wail. As Debra and two squad cards pull into the warehouse area Dexter breaks King's neck and pulls him away. Just as the first squad enters the area King's body falls from above, lands on the hood and is dragged underneath for several feet. Dexter uses a rope and leaves through a nearby window. Dexter shows up at the wedding location, sporting a cast on his hand. As Dexter speaks with Rita briefly he thinks to himself that he will let Rita keep her secret. Debra helps Dexter with his tie and two share a moment about Harry. Dexter's wedding vow is to be the best husband and father he can be, thinking to himself that he is being completely honest in that statement. We see images of the reception and Dexter seems content with his future as husband and father. A small drop of blood falls from Dexter's cast onto the back of Rita's wedding dress as he thinks to himself: "Life is good." Trivia * When Batista gives a briefing on the Skinner, a picture of the killer without facial hair is shown on screen. This picture is photoshopped from a promo shot for the series 24, wherein actor Jesse Borrego played Gael Ortega in the third season. The picture appears at approx. 14 minutes. doyoutakedextermorgan.jpg es:Do You Take Dexter Morgan? Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter